twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Sam Uley
Sam Uley is a La Push shape-shifter, better known as "werewolf". He is the Alpha of his pack and is engaged to Emily Young. History Sam was the first of the boys from the reservation to phase and become a werewolf. ''New Moon'' As the other boys on the reservation became in turn werewolves, Sam took on the role of Alpha, led them through their change and helped them become accustomed to their new life. To outsiders, it seemed as if he had started a cult. When Jacob became a werewolf, it was Sam who gave him the injunction (an absolute command given by the Alpha) not to tell Bella. Once Bella figured out the truth, Sam accepted her help with the search for Victoria. ''Breaking Dawn'' In Breaking Dawn when Jacob tries to get the pack to kill the Cullens in the belief that Bella has become a vampire, Sam refuses to attack, stating that Bella chose to be a vampire, not the other way around. He also states that he also believes the Cullens are not as bad as they appear to be. Later, when Jacob tells the pack that Bella is pregnant, Sam declares that they have to kill both Bella and the child, as a necessary casualty to protect the tribe and the Forks community. Jacob embraces the Alpha heritage in his blood and he, Seth and Leah Clearwater leave the pack to form their own. Sam concluded that if Bella was killed, Jacob would be so mad that he would lead both packs in attacking the child. This never happened: Jacob wanted to kill Renesmee, but imprinted on her once he saw her. Sam and his pack were left with no choice but to declare true peace with the Cullens. Sam and his pack later stood by the Cullens during the confrontation with Volturi. After the incident, Sam and his pack returned to La Push. Relationships Leah Clearwater ]] Leah and Sam dated in high school and they cared about each other very much, even though Sam could not tell the truth about himself. Their relationship ended when Leah brought her cousin Emily for a visit, and Sam imprinted on her. After Leah turned into a werewolf, she is forced to endure hearing Sam's neverending thoughts about Emily. This, coupled with the fact that she was then informed about imprinting (something Sam was forbidden to tell her about during their breakup), made her very bitter and vent her pain and anger on the pack. Another reason why she likes to lash out is that the rest of the wolves can read her thoughts and know that she is still pining after Sam. Although she acts as if she hates Sam, she wants the very best for him. Although he cannot be with her and feels bad whenever he sees her, the series says Sam still loves Leah and wants the best for her. He is deeply upset and hurt when Leah leaves to join Jacob's pack and sends Jared to ask her to come back, telling him to get on his knees and beg, doing anything to convince her to rejoin his pack, even calling her "Lee-Lee", Sam's nickname for her from when they were dating. Emily Young ]] Emily Young is Leah Clearwater's cousin and is engaged to Sam Uley. After becoming a shape-shifter, Sam imprinted on Emily, and at some point before New Moon they became engaged. She was furious at first, but she was meant to be with Sam, and fell in love with him. One night, Sam lost control of his anger and accidentally hurt Emily, leaving her horribly scarred on the right side of her face and all the way down her right arm, reaching to her hand. Despite that, Sam loves her unconditionally, but has never forgiven himself for being so careless. Their ever-lasting love still stands. Physical description Sam is described as having long, rounded muscles, a very deep voice, an older face, copper skin, cropped black hair and brown eyes. Like the other werewolves in human form, Sam is described as being quite tall. Also, in the ''New Moon'' movie, Sam, like all werewolves, has a large tattoo on his upper right arm'.' Wolf form As a wolf, Sam is described as having black fur. He is huge, quiet as a shadow, tall as a horse but more muscular, with dagger-like incisors. He has a grisly snarl and is very swift. It is also said to be the second largest wolf, smaller only than Jacob. In Eclipse Quil said "So that's why Sam's all black" "Black Heart, Black Fur" Wolf abilities As a shapeshifter, Sam shows the regular talents of a wolf, such as phasing, the telepathic bond with his pack, enhanced senses, strength, durability, regeneration, high body temperature. He also shows the Alpha voice typical of the first in command. Appearances *''Twilight'' (First appearance) **''Twilight (film)'' *''New Moon'' **''The Twilight Saga: New Moon'' *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse (film)'' *''Breaking Dawn'' Film portrayal ]] Solomon Trimble was credited as "Jacob's Friend" in the ''Twilight'' movie, but said what Sam said in the book. Chaske Spencer portrays Sam in New Moon and will be returning for Eclipse. Appearances *''Twilight'' *''New Moon'' **''New Moon'' film *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse film'' *''Breaking Dawn'' References External links *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon See also *Emily Young *Leah Clearwater *Shape-Shifter Category:Twilight Saga characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Quileute Category:Males Category:Twilight characters Category:New Moon characters Category:Sam's Pack Category:Minor characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Breaking Dawn characters Category:Alphas